Lovesick: Yandere Simulator A New Story
by Midnight Tarsal
Summary: (OC) (OC x Oka) When Ethan is transferred from his normal high school things to the one in Buraza Town things change when he meets the towns local yandere and Oka. (Rated M for mature themes and you know Yandere shit.)
1. Chapter 1

Lovesick: Yandere Simulator

"What the hell Dad!" I made an outcry to this statement I just heard.

"Yep starting tomorrow you will be transferring to a school in Japan called Akademi Academy" My dad proudly bursted out I raised my hand to protest but it was to late as he gave me my packed bags and a ticket to Japan I just signed and left.

Thats how I ended up here my name is Ethan Moffre I was a student from a normal high school in America but now I'm all the way in Japan in a town Iv never heard of.

"Where the hell is Buraza Town?" I groan as its not on any of the damn maps here. My dad at least managed to get me a cheap house for the rest of my schooling here in this strange town.

I sigh as I arrive at the address and before I enter the house I see a girl with jet black hair enter a house next to mine. I guess she noticed I was looking at her as she looked over and looked confused as if she never saw me before. She did the worst possible thing she walked towards me.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice was very monotone and bare I also think she sounded irritated with me.

I sigh and she looked quizly at me,

"I'm Ethan Moffre I'm a new student starting tomorrow." I tell her and I think she can tell I am very tired and agitated as she flinched at my words a little.

"I'm Ayano Aishi nice to meet you Ethan" I noticed a voice change it was weird she now sounds happier and more cheery. I nod at at her,

"Nice to meet you Ayano, can I please go inside my home now I'm very tired and cranky I just want to be alone." She smiled at me as something clicked in her head.

"Ok Ill leave you be nice to meet you Ethan have a good night!" She seemed really happy and went back inside her house.

"Weird girl..." I say to myself as I enter my new home, looking around this place does not have much. A dinner table two coaches and a fridge is what makes up my new living room.

"Not even a TV?" I look around the place and find the bathroom and bed room I look inside the bed room and spot a bed a book shelf thats empty as well as a dresser.

"Huh I have a TV here at least, and a desktop computer wow." I'm impressed with the desktop probably shitty specs though. I moan and lay down in bed might as well get some sleep before the new crappy school I have to go to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh..." I moan as I wake up, 6:30 AM. Even schools in Japan pick the worst time to wake up at. I get up and put on my new uniform,

"Now I have to wear a crappy uniform and its all black really?" I look at myself in the uniform and grab my messenger bag and head out.

"The school is said to this way?" I wonder around aimlessly, for real why is there not a map of this damn place.

 _Thump_

"Ow" I fall to the pavement,

"What the hell!" I look up at who I bumped into it was Ayano.

"Oh my are you ok Ethan?" She had a deep concern in her voice which is totally different from the bare mono tone voice I remember from yesterday.

"Im fine can you just let me get up please" I signal for her to back up by waving my hands.

"Oh!" She giggles and backs up as I stand up, just then I realize I have the perfect opportunity to ask her where the damn school is.

"Hey Ayano where in the blue hell is this school by the way I'm lost" She smiles and wraps her arm around mine

"Sure Ethan! Id be glad to show you!" she drags me away by my arm and leads me to the school. I look as I get dragged into the school's massive court yard.

"Woah..." I look around the foreign environment and see a teacher in a gym outfit run up to us as Ayano unlinks her arm with mine and goes into school. The teacher looks at me and asks.

"Who are you are you the new student?" I nod yes to her obvious question im the only American here so it should be obvious.

"Yah that would be me. My name is Ethan Moffre" I tell her not looking in the greatest of moods I mean can you blame me its early and I'm not a morning person.

The teacher looked at me hopefully picking up my mood. The teacher smiled at me and points to the school.

"Why don't you go in and meet your new friends!" I sigh and give her a smile and walk in to the school and see all the students at lockers for some reason.

"To small for bags don't you think..." I say as I walk by the students at their lockers. Before I can finish walking by though someone grabs me on the shoulder.

"What the hell?" I turn around and face a guy with short black hair, I take his hand off my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I ask a little to cold for my liking but these things happen sometimes.

"You need to switch your shoes. I was just trying to help..." I look at him like he is crazy.

"Switch my shoes what are you talking about?" I looked confused.

"We all have shoes we wear for school that we need to switch into or else we could get in trouble" He actually seems worried about me.

"Well don't worry about me Ill deal with it" I just walk off into the school and I hear his voice behind me.

"Wa- Wait!" I ignore it and press on more into the school.

"I'm glad I got away from him..." Damn am I really that bitter I can't really judge a kid I just met. After looking around for a little bit I find a garden and decide to look around.

"Nice Garden... Really pretty" I look around the place it really is nice all of a sudden I hear something get thrown at me.

"What the hell?" I turn around to face the noise and see a group of male students with the most ridiculous hair style ever.

"Hey ass holes! Whats the big idea." I for one will not take anyone's shit and decided to confront them head on.

"So you think your so tough huh kid?" His ridiculous pompadour hair style makes his threat not scary. The kendo swords they have on the other hand worry me as they decided to approach me. I am vastly outnumbered, it's five on one but I won't back down worst case I take at least one of them down with me.

"So you really wanna go?" I ask the five delinquents before me,

"Lookie here we got a tough guy. Lets kick his ass boys. New kid think of this as a ritual all the new kids go through it." Shit I'm about to be attacked I brace myself for the attack just then I hear something land next to me.

"Huh?" I look over and see a kendo sword and I look up and I see Ayano looking at me from the roof. She is signalling me to pick it up her expression seems dead to which is looking similar to the girl I met yesterday.

"Thanks Ayano..." I pick up the kendo sword and brace myself.

"Bring it ass holes!" I charge the delinquents and attack them.

"Holy shit he actually is attacking us!" I knock one of the delinquents over the head hard and he falls over.

"Your gonna regret that kid!" One of the other delinquents try to swing their weapon at me. I put my kendo sword up to block the blow but as I'm doing that another one of the damn delinquents try to hit me so I kick him and push the guy I'm blocking down. I hit the guy I kicked down over the head with my kendo sword. He fell over knocked the hell out and I brace myself again.

"Its 3 on 1 now do you want to continue!" I say hopefully sounding as tough as I can.

"Back off boys!" I hear a female voice chime in. The remaining three delinquents back off and a girl approaches me. She has unkempt blond hair and is wearing a jacket over her shoulders which is torn to hell.

"The hell you want." I tell her still not ready to drop my guard and keep my weapon raised at her.

"Well new kid it takes alot of balls to openly attack my group like this and the fact you managed to take a few of them down impresses me" She walks closer toward me and I back up.

"Stay away from me!" I'v never hit a girl before but I will if she won't back away

"You really do have alot of balls kid." She stops approaching me and looks over to the left and I look where she is looking and see a teacher I think. The girl I think is a teacher has brown hair and its in a bun. She is also wearing a black blazer and high heels so I'm gonna safely assume its a teacher.

"Ms. Shidesu! Are you bullying our new student?" She is really giving her hell.

"No I would never teach! I was just merely showing him around!" Well that was a crappy lie I just heard.

The teacher on the other hand does not looked convinced I look to were the knocked out kids used to be but there not there.

"Well Mr. Moffre if you don't mind I'd prefer if you came with me" I agree with her and drop my weapon and follow her back inside the school. First day here and things are already getting interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sigh as I head back to the classroom after being dismissed from the teachers room.

"First day here and I already almost got in trouble." I look around as I really don't know where to go so I just wander around. Supposedly I'm supposed to go to class numbered 2-1.

I'm just going to guess they number the classes by floors as the classroom I pass is labeled 1-2. So I only need to look for a staircase it seems like but as I'm thinking to myself I bump into someone.

"Eeep!" I hear a cry and as I fall down.

"Not again!" I complain as I land on something surprisingly soft. Why is the floor so soft? I wonder to myself and start to get up.

"Ugh my head..." I hear a voice below me, but thats impossible below me is the floor? I look down and see I landed on top of a girl with jet black hair that covers her eyes. I blush and get up.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask her trying to hide my embarrassment

"I'm ok..." I hear the girl say in a shy voice and I offer her a hand to help her up

After I help her up she looks at me and looks away, was there something on my face?

"You sure your ok?" I'm not really concerned I'm just trying to be polite

"Yes... I'm ok..." She still is shy. It's kinda cute.

"Well no matter I'm Ethan who are you?" I ask the girl, again just trying to be polite.

"My name is Oka... I'm the leader of the occult club..." Huh Oka thats an intresting name, also the leader of the occult club? Whats the occult club?

"What's the occult club?" I ask Oka curiously

"The occult club is a club to studying anything paranormal and demonic" She sounded pretty excited about this.

"Would you like to join the club?" Oh boy I was hoping this question wouldnt come she also sounded to excited about this question.

"Uhhh... sure..." I was never good under pressure.

"Re- Really? That makes me happy. We meet after school in the occult club room everyday after school. You will need this to." She hands me a black choker with a crescent moon on it.

"Its just a little thing to show your in the occult club..." I think she saw my puzzled face when she handed it to me.

"Alright thanks Oka guess Ill see you after school." I smile at her doing my best attempt to be friendly.

"Alright Ethan... Maybe Ill see you at lunch untill then bye." She gives me a friendly wave and walks off.

"Well I joined a new club appereantly." I sigh as I still wander around and finally find the staircase and go up to the second floor and find my class finally. I walk in just as the bell rings and I see other students come in behind me. Out of all the stundents who come in I see Ayano and the male student who tried to help me earlier.

"I wonder if Ayano will let me sit next to her?" I walk over to her.

"Hey Ayano mind if I sit next to you?" I ask her hoping she says yes.

"Huh? Sure Ethan I don't mind" She sounded like she was not even paying attention to me and sounded monotone again.

Whatever I thought to myself as I sit down next to her atleast I have a friend. One of the teachers come in. She had the same outfit as the last teacher I saw. Do even teachers have uniforms?

"Attention class!" Wow she has a really loud speaking voice.

"We have a new stundent who transfered over" Oh god no, Do I really have to introduce myself to the class?

"Now Class do be nice to him he transfered here from the United States so he is not used to our customs yet" I mean to be fair I'm already wearing the damn uniform so what else could they ask of me?

"Mr. Moffre if you could please stand and introduce yourself" Ugh fine whatever lets get this over with.

I stand up

"Alright lets get this over with. My name is Ethan Moffre and yes I was transfered here from the states. No I do not know why if I did I would tell you. I don't hate alot of things I guess I'm nice sometimes and above all else I prefer to be left alone."

After my short introduction I sit back down and hear two rows in front of me kids talking about me.

"The new kid seems like a loner type."

"Yah it's a bit angsty don't you think?"

Oh yah asshole why don't you try losing all your damn friends then talk to me.

The teacher looks at me and then the rest of the class,

"Alright thanks for the introduction Mr. Moffre hopefully you will make some friends here. I know how bad it can be to be transfered in your highschool years"

Your telling me. I hated the idea of transfering but I had no choice. I look over at Ayano and see her fawning over the boy who tried talking to me earlier. I look ahead and see the teacher has already started her lecture. I should be paying attention but oh well. I tap Ayano on her arm real quick and she looks over at me.

"What Ethan?"

"I see your looking at the boy ahead do you have a crush on him?"

Ayano looks around then looks back at me

"Yes I have a crush on my senpai and he will be mine and no one will take him from me." Im pretty sure I heard murderous intent in her voice

"Well I don't like guys so you won't have to worry about me. If you want I can help you try to get with him?"

Ayano looks shocked

"Why do you want to help me? Do you want me to do you favors?" I looked confused

"No you helped me out earlier with those damn delinquent" I offered her help sincerely.

"Oh. Well I suppose if it will help me get with senpai..." She looks flustered

"Alright cool meet me at lunch alright Ayano?" she nods at me then goes back to stareing at her so called senpai.

I smile at Ayano as I feel truely for the first time I have a friend here. I look back at my hand and realize I'm still holding the choker Oka gave me. I was never one for chokers even on girls but I did promise her I would be in her club so instead of puting it on around my neck I put it around my arm like a braclet. I look back at the teacher and actually pay attention to the lecture now. I feel my live is going to get intresting from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell just rang for lunch and I head into the hallway and wait for Ayano. I don't wait long as she appeared shortly after I left the classroom and me and her walk to the third floor.

"So when do you want to confess to your so called senpai Ayano?"

"I'm hoping to get it done on Friday and confess to him under the confession tree"

"A confession tree huh sound pretty big. Alright Ill help you in anyway I can."

"Thanks Ethan. I do know another girl plans to confess to him to this week to"

"We can't have that what is this girls name?"

"Her name is Osana and she was my senpai's childhood best friend."

"That will be hard to compete with but we can beat her what does she look like?"

"She is not that hard to miss she is the one with the orange twin tails."

"Twin tails she is obviously a tsundere..."

"Huh what do you mean Ethan?"

"Nothing Ill go talk to her alright? Ill make sure you get with senpai, uh but before I go whats your senpai real name it will be weird if I just call him senpai."

"Senpai's actual name is Taro."

"Alright Taro thanks Ayano Ill go talk to her for you. Ill be back. Don't forget to eat Ayano."

I head off in search of this mystery girl named Osana who without a doubt a tsundere.

My search finally ends on the roof where I find both Osana and Taro eating lunch together I walk up to both of them.

"Hey Osana can I talk to you."

The orange haired girl looked up at me

"Why should I go with you?"

Ugh just make this easy on me will ya.

"Please its rather important I talk to you about this."

She shakes her head at me

"Fine Ill go with just because your the new kid don't think I want to or anything."

Yep definitely a tsundere.

Osana gets up and goes with me I take her to a private spot on the roof.

"This isn't a love confession is it?"

"No! I haven't even meet you before so why would I have a crush on you?"

She thinks hard for a second

"If its not that then what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Taro"

"What about him?"

"My friend who is going to remain anonymous until its ok but she really like Taro and I hear you do to."

"I don't know what your talking about I don't like senpai at all baka!"

Ugh defiantly a tsundere why does she have to make this difficult

"Osana come on just be straight with me I know you have known him since childhood but you have a relationship with him that will last forever no matter what. All I'm asking is you let my friend have him please."

Osana looks around and looks disheartened I'm pretty sure I just saw her twin tails sag in sadness to which I did not think was physically possible.

"Alright... Your right new kid I will never lose my friendship with Taro. I don't want to screw it up by dating him. Tell your friend I won't try to interfere."

I put my hand on her shoulder

"Thank you Osana you don't understand how much this would mean to her. Your a good person."

I see her smile and her twin tails peak back up

"Tell me something I don't know you baka!"

She walks off you go eat lunch with Taro

I smile to myself that was easier then I thought it was going to be. I head back downstairs to report to Ayano when all of a sudden I bump into a familiar black haired girl.

"Ethan look out!"

 _THUD_

"Ow..." I ran into Oka again and this time I think I screwed up as all I feel is softness

"Ethan... your laying on me..." I feel the blood rush to my face as I jump up and see her still on the floor.

"Oka you ok?" I offer her my hand and she takes it and gets up.

"Yes... I was looking for you actually I was not sure if you had eaten yet and I had some extra food..." Does she want me to eat with her?

"Yah Ill eat you with you just wait here real quick ok I gotta go tell my friend some good news ok?"

Oka nods

"Ill be right back I promise." I head down the hall and see Ayano still waiting I walk up to her

"Mission accomplished. Osana will back off for you. Just remember to confess this Friday ok Ayano?"

I see the light sparkle in Ayano's eyes then all of a sudden I get a hug

"Thanks so much Ethan! Ill confess to him I promise. If there is anything you want me to do to assist you don't be afraid to ask. I'm always good on my promises"

Why did the air get so cold as she tells me this.

"Thanks Ayano ya If I need help Ill tell you ok."

I hug her back then let her go

"I gotta go eat my lunch now alright Ayano just don't forget Friday."

I start walking away to meet Oka again

"I won't Ethan thanks again."

I see Oka waiting for me hoping I did not keep her waiting to long I walk up to her

"Hey hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Oka smiles at me

"I wasn't waiting long at all we still have thirty minutes of lunch left."

"Cool lets eat where is the cafeteria?"

She giggles at me

"Ethan we don't have one the students bring there own food."

Are you kidding me? I never knew this why was I never told this!

"Oh."

"What did you not bring any lunch with you?"

I feel like an idiot

"Yah. I don't have any food with me whats so ever."

Oka laughs at my comment. Its not my fault someone never told me that their is no cafeteria here.

"Well I did say I would share my lunch with you Ethan so we can eat together"

I smile at her

"Well you don't need to share with me but I do appreciate it." I mean she does not have to but it is nice to know that someone cares for me.

"Its no problem really Ethan I don't mind at all"

Oka pulls a lunch box out of her bag I think there called bento boxes here it has silver spider webs all over the box its an interesting design and it does fit her.

I sit down next to her and she hands me a rice ball she made it has a black icing on top and a purple pentagram design in the middle it looks like a lot of effort had gone into this and it looks awesome.

"These look really good. You did a good job on them Oka."

"Thanks Ethan but you know food can look good but taste bad. So try it and make me happy."

I smirk at her remark, fine Ill try it now I take a bite and wow its amazing.

"Wow! Good job Oka they taste really good!" I'm very impressed I thought I was good at cooking but these taste delicious.

"Thanks Ethan oh I did mean to ask you where is your choker?"

I look around and lifted my sleeve up to show her I'm wearing it as a bracelet

"Chokers won't look good on me so I didn't put around my neck but I didn't want to make you sad so I wore mine as a bracelet instead"

She looks at my arm fascinated by my choice

"I don't think you would look bad but if you prefer it that way I won't bug you on it."

I smile at her

"Thanks Oka."

I hear a student scream

"What the hell?"

I run over to the noise

"Ethan wait!"

I hear Oka calling out from behind me but I'm not about to let anyone be in danger even if I don't know the kid.

I see a girl with long silver hair picking on a younger classmate. The girl with silver hair is lifting the other girl by her uniform and I'm not about to allow this.

"Hey you! Let her go you piece of shit!"

I run over and rip her hand away from the younger student. I don't care if she is a girl I'm ready to attack her

"Don't touch me!"

"How about you don't touch others you piece of shit!"

I push her over and she lands right on her ass. When she landed everyone gasped at once.

The girl with silver hair looks up at me

"Do you know who I am?" She asks me

"No nor do I care. If your just going to pick on other students Ill kick your ass to kingdom come." I stand in front of the girl she was picking on

"My name is Megami Saikou" so that this bitch's name

"I don't give a damn don't think Ill allow this." I don't know why I'm so protective of a girl I have never met. It may be the foreign enviorment or the fact I was bullied when I was younger but I don't care I wont allow it.

"I can have you expelled from this school." Megami boldly tells me.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" I fire back with and even harder round. Magami looks stunned at my answer

"If you don't care about school why are you here then?" She asks me confused

"I'm here because my dad demanded it nothing more."

"If you hate it so much then maybe I should get you expelled."

"Try me." I stand still cocky then a teacher comes and breaks our fight up

"Students enough!" The teacher gets in between me and Megami

"What is going on here, Moffre, Saikou are any of you going to tell me?" She sounds a little ticked.

Before I can open my mouth to explain the students around us tell the teacher the full story.

The teacher looks at Magami

"Well if that the case Ms. Saikou come with me we will discuss your punishment in the teachers lounge"

Magami looks angry as she is being walked away by the teacher I don't care though screw her.

The girl behind me pulls my shirt sleeve

"Thank you Ethan..."

"Yah no problem just go"

I send her off and as she runs of I see Ayano and she is putting something away in her uniform skirt was that a knife? It can't be I must be crazy.

My lunch period was really chaotic as the bell goes off sounding the second half of the school day. I walk off to class prepared to deal with the barrage of question about the fight I had with Megami.


End file.
